


Rainy Day Sex

by OceanSong



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSong/pseuds/OceanSong





	

It was a cold rainy day by the lake.  Payton, Mia , and Julian were bundled up in jackets yet still cold.  And physical pain, however was worth it because the company the friends were providing each other warmed everyone's heart.  The lake was peaceful and quiet without another person in sight.  Payton and Mia gave each other a wicked grin before deciding it wasn't that cold after all and removing their jackets.  Julian started having problems with that because Mia’s bra was showing underneath her white shirt and Payton was wearing way too short black shorts that showed off her gorgeous legs.  With another grin, Mia wrapped her arms around Payton’s waist lay her lips on her’s giving Payton a passionate kiss.  Mia’s hand was running up and down Payton’s leg, and soon Payton’s hand found it’s way into Mia’s bra.  Julian watched in awe quickly getting aroused.  The rain was still falling on their skin as Julian leaned behind Mia to place his hands on her hips and reached around her to suck on Payton’s neck as she removed Mia’s bra.  Water drops were still falling down her skin.  The two girls, now completely naked, both struggled to remove Julian's pants.  The only thing he wanted was to be inside of both of them at the same time.  Julian baked Mia up against a tree, and put a condom on, as her legs came up to wrap around his hips.  Julian kissed and touched Payton as he entered her best friend.  Both girls moaned in pleasure and begged for more from Julian.  Mia’s mouth was now on Payton’s breast and Julian thought this was one of the hottest sights on the world.


End file.
